Catch Me!
by Itswoohoo
Summary: Cast : ChanBaek Support Cast : Member Exo and Their Family Rate : M K


_**Chapter 1 : Pertengkaran Manis**_

\- Author POV -

DOR!  
DOR!  
DOR!

Tampak seorang lelaki dengan pistol di tangannya tengah bersembunyi dibalik box-box barang yang ada di gudang tua itu, terlihat keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan lagi kali ini." Bisik lelaki itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menyerahlah padaku kali ini Mr. S!" Ancam lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Chanyeol-ssi, catch me if you can." Tantang orang yang dipanggil Mr. S itu dari puing di sisi lain gudang itu.

"Shit!" Amarah Chanyeol memuncak kala mendengar tantangan dari Mr. S, ia lantas segera mengendap-endap ke belakang box lainnya.

"Menyerahlah Mr. S, maka aku akan membiarkan mu hidup." Ancam Chanyeol, kali ini kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Bukankah lebih baik bagi mu jika aku mati, Chanyeol-ssi?" Lagi dan lagi, Mr. S menantang kesabaran sang kepala Detektif.

"Kau benar-benar bernyali ternyata, baiklah! Ku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan acara pemakaman mu dengan baik" Jawab Chanyeol sembari berlari ke arah puing dimana buronannya sedang bersembunyi.

DOR!  
DOR!

"Shit! Dia cukup lincah ternyata." Ujar Chanyeol, kala tembakannya meleset dari sasaran.

"Apakah hanya segitu kemampuan mu, Chanyeol-ssi?" Ejek Mr. S, namun tanpa diketahui sang lawan, Mr. S tampak terpejam sembari memegangi lengan kirinya yang ternyata terkena tembakan sang kepala Detektif.

"ARGH!" Geram Chanyeol penuh amarah, dirinya cukup terkecoh dengan keberadaan sang buronan yang mana sang buronan memakai pakaian berwarna hitam serta masker wajah untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan juga topi yang berwarna senada, sangat kontras dengan keadaan gudang tua yang memang dalam kondisi yang terbilang kurang cahaya.

DRAP  
DRAP  
DRAP

Suara langkah kaki sang buronan terdengar menaiki tangga ke arah atap gudang tua ini,

"Baiklah mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau dapat berlari dari ku." Ujar Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, sembari mengendap-endap menyusul sang mangsa.

Saat sudah berada di atap, lantas Chanyeol dengan segera menendang pintu yang menghubungkan antara tangga dengan bagian luar atap gudang tua tersebut.

"Hands up!" Teriak Chanyeol seraya menodongkan pistolnya kala pintu di depannya terbuka. Terlihat sang buronan tengah membelakanginya, tidak berusaha menghindar ataupun berlari.

"Jalan buntu, eh?" Ejek Chanyeol masih menodongkan pistolnya, kemudian sang buronan pun membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya sembari mengacungkan juga pistol ke arah nya.

"Ku beri kesempatan terakhir mu untuk menyerah sebelum pistol ku benar-benar menembus tubuh mu, Mr. S." Gertak Chanyeol, memberi kesempatan terakhir pada sang buronan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana menemukan ku, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ucap Mr. S, setelah mengatakan hal yang ambigu itu, ia berlari ke arah sisi lain atap gudang tua itu. Tak ingin kehilangan sang mangsa, Chanyeol pun segera mengambil langkah.

DOR!

Kali ini bidikannya tepat pada kaki kanan sang buronan.

"Argh!" Jerit sang buronan menahan nyeri dan panas pada kakinya yang terkena tembakan peluru.

"Kau cukup gigih juga ternyata." Chanyeol sungguh tak mengira bahwa sang buronan masih dapat berlari menghindarinya.

DOR!

Kali ini tembakannya benar-benar melumpuhkan sang buronan.

"Gotcha!" Seru Chanyeol kala tembakannya tepat di bagian dada, sang buronan pun jatuh tersungkur saat itu juga. Chanyeol pun segera menghampiri sang buronan, ia meraih handphone di saku celana jeansnya kemudian menghubungi bawahannya di divisi yang ia pimpin yaitu Kai.

"Kai, aku mendapatkannya. Segera bawa Ambulance ke tempat ku berada, aku akan mengirimkan detail gudang tua ini di group." Ucap Chanyeol dalam panggilannya.

"Kau sungguh mengagumkan dan keras kepala juga ternyata." Ejek Chanyeol kala ia berlutut di sebelah sang buronan yang sedang tersenggal-senggal meregang nyawa, Chanyeol segera melucuti pistol yang ada di tangan sang buronan.

"Kau membuat ku terkesan dengan aksi mu, Mr. S." Tambahnya masih mengejek, sedangkan sang buronan menatapnya lekat.

"A-aku su-suda-h tahu ha-l ini a-a-kan ter-ja-di." Jawabnya dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini? Kau tahu aku akan melakukan hal nekat ini padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh kebingungan.

"Kau sengaja? Katakan padaku sialan!" Tuntut Chanyeol seraya mencengkram kerah baju yang digunakan sang buronan, sedangkan sang buronan hanya tersenyum di balik masker wajah yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat sembari menatap sendu ke arah mata sang Kepala Detektif.

[Dering Ponsel Chanyeol]

"Ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menelponnya.

"..."

"Temukan dia." Pinta Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo untuk menemukan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di bulan November, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil nan cantik tengah berdiri di antara orang-orang yang juga sedang mengantri di salah satu coffee shop untuk mendapatkan kopi pagi untuk dirinya dan rekan-rekan teamnya.

"Hari yang melelahkan detektif?" Tanya sang barista sekaligus penjaga kasir di coffee shop tersebut.

"Ah, ya begitulah mm.." jawabnya tapi tampaknya ia melupakan nama sang lawan bicara.

"Kris, namaku Kris, Baekhyun." Jawab Kris -sang barista- saat mengerti jika pembeli toko kopi langganannya melupakan namanya.

"Ah ya maafkan aku, Kris hyung. Kasus akhir-akhir ini sungguh membuat ku melupakan banyak hal, kau tahu kan?" Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan, ia mengusap tengkuknya, ia tak enak hati kepada Kris yang selalu melayani nya dengan baik.

"Ya ya ku maafkan, tapi lain kali jika kau melupakan nama ku lagi maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan extra whipped cream dan caramel untuk kopi pagi mu. Okay?" Ucap Kris penuh canda, membuahkan senyuman manis di bibir mungil lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, ancaman yang sungguh menakutkan ku, kau tahu." Jawab Baekhyun sembari memasang muka ketakutan, yang menghasilkan tawa renyah dari Kris.

"Aku ingin memesan-" lanjut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dipotong oleh Kris.

"Nine Hot Americano and One Iced Caramel Machiatto extra whipped cream and extra caramel on top. right?" Jawab Kris sembari menatap Baekhyun menunggu persetujuan sang pembeli.

"Hell yeah, tapi kali ini tidak perlu memakai extra caramel ya. Aku sedang mengikuti program penurunan berat badan!" Jawab Baekhyun sembari memutar bola matanya, sungguh pelayanan yang memuaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu whipped cream akan ku berikan yang low fat. Silahkan berdiri di sebelah kanan nona manis dan tunggu sebentar karena aku akan membuatkan pesanan mu." Gurau Kris, menimbulkan pout lucu dari Baekhyun.

"Lain kali jika kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu lagi maka aku akan mencari coffee shop lain!" Ancam Baekhyun pada sang barista tampan yang sedang mengolah kopi pagi pesanannya.

"Well, mari kita lihat apa kau bisa mendapatkan coffee shop dengan pelayanan yang baik dari pemilik seperti ku dan dengan rasa kopi pagi yang mengingatkan mu akan kampung halaman mu nona manis." Tantang Kris sembari menoleh dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun, oh! Jangan lupa kerlingan nakal dari barista tampan itu.

"Astaga! Aku sungguh salut dengan kepercayaan dirimu, oppa." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Great! Oppa, panggilan yang manis." Ucap Kris, hingga membuat Baekhyun berdecak jengkel dibuat nya.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kris,

"Nine hot americano and One iced caramel machiatto with extra whipped cream low fat." Jelas Kris sembari memberikan kopi nya kepada Baekhyun.

"Thanks hyung." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menjinjing pesanannya.

"Ah! Dan ini extra tissue untuk membersihkan whipped cream, kau adalah seseorang yang selalu berantakan ketika meminum iced caramel machiatto mu." Terang Kris sembari menyelipkan tambahan tissue pada box coffee yang sedang di jinjing Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Gomawo hyung" balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku bukan hyung mu, aku oppa mu!" Teriak Kris, ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai jalan menjauhi counter kasirnya.

"Yak!" Balas Baekhyun sebelum ia keluar dari coffee shop langganannya itu, menimbulkan kekehan dari sang barista tampan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan santai sembari menikmati udara pagi yang menyapa wajahnya, sesekali ia berdecak kesal karena angin menerbangkan bagian bawah coat nya hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Well sedikit banyak aku mengerti mengapa kau suka sekali dimintai tolong membelikan kopi pagi." Ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti nya itu.

"Aigoo! Chanyeol! Sungguh kau mengejutkan ku, kau tahu?! Ish!" Ucap Baekhyun kelewat kencang, lantas ia memberhentikan langkahnya karena ia sangat terkejut, sedangkan sang lawan bicara terlihat kesal, entah kenapa.

"Kau menyukai barista jelek itu kan?" Tuding Chanyeol, menimbulkan kebingungan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang membicarakan Kris hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Kau pikir barista mana lagi yang sedang aku pertanyakan?" Chanyeol makin terlihat kesal.

"Ya mungkin saja kau menanyakan barista lain, aku memiliki empat coffee shop langganan di distrik ini asal kau tahu." Jelas Baekhyun sembari meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Baekhyun! Kau menyukainya bukan?" Cecar Chanyeol, mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Mengapa harus?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan dengan sikap Chanyeol, dan jawabannya menimbulkan decakan kesal dari Chanyeol.

"Ya kau menyukainya." Putus Chanyeol secara sepihak, Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar kesimpulan Chanyeol.  
"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya secara sepihak, Chanyeol-ah." Tuntut Baekhyun, ia tak terima dengan kesimpulan sepihak itu.

"Kau tidak menyangkalnya bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya memberhentikan langkah kakinya, disusul Baekhyun yang juga memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak!" Jawab Baekhyun sengit, sembari menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau ya! Aku melihat mu dengan jelas di toko kopi itu, kau menatap barista jelek itu dengan tatapan memuja, Baekhyun!" Marah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sungguh kebingungan dengan sikap lawan bicaranya ini.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan bekerja, istirahat lah beberapa jam untuk memperbaiki mood mu." Putus Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus berhadapan dengan si pemarah Chanyeol. Ia sangat mengerti perangai sang sahabat, lantas ia segera melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantor kepolisian tempat dirinya dan Chanyeol bekerja.

"Aku sedang baik-baik saja, dan hey! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah, menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah melanjutkan jalannya.

\- Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Gangnam -

"Baekhyun, sungguh aku tidak suka kau membeli kopi pagi kita di coffee shop itu lagi." Chanyeol masih mencecar Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai jengah mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol bisa kau bantu aku buka kan aku pintu ruang kerja kita, kedua tangan ku sedang membawa kopi." Pinta Baekhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Chanyeol.

BRAK!

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau bisa menutup pintu itu pelan-pelan, bukan?" Ujar Suho yang sedang tidur langsung terbangun karena terkejut mendengar Chanyeol membanting pintu ruang kerja mereka.

Bukannya membalas perkataan Suho, Chanyeol masih mencecar Baekhyun agar tidak membeli kopi pagi mereka di coffee shop milik Kris.

"Hyung ini milik mu ya, pelan-pelan ketika kau meminumnya karena itu masih sangat panas." Ucap Baekhyun pada Suho hyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih Suho.

"Kau mengabaikan ku, Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa dirinya diabaikan oleh sahabat yang telah menemaninya selama tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Kau aneh, dan aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu di pagi hari." Jawab Baekhyun, ia menghela nafas melihat keanehan Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Jangan membeli kopi pagi kita di coffee shop milik barista dinosaurus itu, aku tak akan meminumnya jika dia yang meracik kopi pagi ku." Peringat Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin kopi pagi mu? Baiklah kopi mu menjadi milik ku. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika Uri Baekhyun dekat atau bahkan memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan barista itu kan? Siapa namanya? Kris ya?" Timpal Suho, mencoba menengahi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kata mu, hyung? Aku sungguh tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal itu. Ckck." Jawab Chanyeol, matanya membulat menatap ke arah Suho hyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Uri Baekhyunnie sudah besar, sudah sewajarnya ia memiliki hubungan. Kau juga, carilah pasangan agar tidak selalu merepotkan Baekhyun." Nasihat Suho, bukannya membuat suasana hati Chanyeol membaik malah membuatnya semakin mendidih dalam kemarahan.

BRAK!

Chanyeol mambanting pintu ruang kerja mereka - lagi -, meninggalkan ruang kerja itu, perasaannya sungguh sangat tidak baik pagi ini. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Kau tahu hyung, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya." Ucap Baekhyun pada Suho, tepat setelah kepergian Chanyeol dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan pria yang memiliki emosi sangat buruk seperti dia itu, Baek?" Tanya Suho dengan lugu nya.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah sosok orang yang hangat, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah atau kasus ini membebani nya. Entahlah." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah tidak seharusnya dia melebih-lebihkan masalah barista coffee shop itu? Dia terlihat seperti kekasih yang cemburu karena menangkap basah kekasihnya sedang bersama pria lain, kau tahu." Jelas Suho sembari meminum kopi paginya.

"Ku harap dia benar cemburu melihat aku dan Kris hyung." Bisik Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri, ia menatap ke arah jendela di ruangan itu.

"AW YAK! Ah ini panas sekali, benar-benar membakar lidah ku." Suho mengeluhkan kopi pagi nya yang ternyata sangat panas.

"Kan sudah ku bilang hyung, huft!" Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, entahlah pagi ini semua orang sedang aneh.

\- Sementara itu, di Coffee Shop Kris -

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bi-" ucapan Kris langsung dipotong oleh sosok pria tinggi, bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar yang sedang berdiri di depan counter cashier nya.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka berbasa basi dengan orang asing. Ku peringatkan kau untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun, ku jamin kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kau berani mendekatinya." Ancam Chanyeol, matanya menatap sengit ke arah Kris.

"Kau pacarnya?" Tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek.

"..." Chanyeol terpaku mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris.

"Itu berarti jawabannya bukan, ya? Well, berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa menjadikannya milik ku, bukan?" Kris menyeringai, membalas tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Dengar bung, aku tidak main-main untuk meremukkan tulang kering mu jika kau benar-benar bernyali untuk menjadikannya milik mu. Dia adalah milik ku, Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol dan ku harap kau mengingat nama ku." Tekan Chanyeol sekali lagi, suaranya benar-benar dalam dan mengancam.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Seru seseorang dengan wajah tampan dan berkulit pucat tengah memanggil nama salah satu pria yang sedang saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain, Chanyeol pun melemparkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu toko kopi.

"Aku sedang mencari mu hyung, kita harus segera kembali ke kantor karena seseorang tengah menghancurkan kantor kita dan dia menyandera Baekhyun dan Suho hyung." Jelas Sehun dengan raut panik di wajah tampannya.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir, Chanyeol dan Sehun bergegas kembali ke markas.

"Ku harap kau tidak terluka, Baek." Bisik Kris sesaat setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Sehun, lantas ia menundukkan kepala nya karena ia menyadari ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak di situasi seperti ini.

\- Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Gangnam -

Terlihat Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Gangnam sedang terjadi ketegangan dan pembajakan, kondisi kantor kepolisian yang terbilang cukup sepi karena beberapa sedang bertugas di lapangan, beberapa sedang mengikuti rapat dengan petinggi dan hanya kurang dari sepuluh orang yang sedang bertugas dan berada di kantor kepolisian. Hal ini tentunya memudahkan pelaku untuk membajak kantor kepolisian dan berhasil menyandera dua orang detektif.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba di kantor kepolisian, terlihat seluruh polisi yang berada di sana sedang mengacungkan pistol mereka ke arah sang pelaku sedangkan di kedua sisi sang pelaku terlihat tubuhSuho dan Baekhyun yang telah terikat di kursi dan jangan lupa dengan wajah memar mereka berdua. Melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat marah, namun ia tidak ingin gegabah mengambil langkah jika tidak ingin pisau di tangan sang pelaku menggores nadi di antara kedua temannya dan membuat mereka kehilangan nyawanya.

"Ah Tuan Park yang terhormat, maaf mengganggu pagi indah mu." Ucap sang pelaku dengan nada dan tatapan yang mengejek ditujukan kepada Chanyeol.

"Choi Siwon, ada keperluan apa kau disini hingga mengharuskan mu untuk menghancurkan kantor ku?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha tenang, sedangkan Baekhyun sangat mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedang menahan amarah dalam dirinya.

"Sungguh tidak bisa diajak basa-basi rupanya, baiklah aku juga tidak ingin terlalu lama di tempat membosankan ini. Aku ingin kau memerintahkan anak buah mu yang sedang di lapangan untuk berhenti berusaha memasuki daerah teritori ku, anak buah mu membuat boss ku sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Kami harus sedikit mengulur waktu untuk bertransaksi dengan client kami, kau tahu kan istilah client adalah raja?" Jelas Siwon seraya menempelkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah leher Baekhyun.

"Kepala Detektif itu kekasih mu ya?" Tanya Siwon kepada Baekhyun sembari sembari menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun yang ia ikat pada sebuah kursi di sebelah sisi kanannya lalu menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

"..." Baekhyun hanya bungkam, matanya menatap tepat ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Bukan ya? Sayang sekali. Bagaimana jika kau dengan ku saja, Detektif Byun?" Bisik Siwon pada telinga kiri Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap dagu sang sandera. Sepertinya ia tengah menguji kesabaran Park Chanyeol.

DOR!

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia dengan tangan kotor mu, bajingan." Ternyata Chanyeol menembakkan sebuah peluru ke arah lantai dimana kaki Siwon berpijak, suara Chanyeol sangat mengerikan dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Jika kau bernyali menyentuhnya lagi, ku pastikan tembakan ku akan tepat berada di dahi mu." Ancam Chanyeol, Suho dan seisi kantor kepolisian sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. 'Apakah mereka benar sepasang kekasih?' Kurang lebih seperti itu lah isi pemikiran mereka semua, ah! Kecuali Chanyeol, Siwon dan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Ow manis sekali, tapi aku ada disini bukan untuk melihat drama picisan seperti ini. Baiklah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Lakukan yang aku pinta dan berhentilah untuk menyeret klan Power ke bui maka aku akan melepaskan mereka berdua, jika tidak maka kau akan tahu dimana aku akan menancapkan pisau ini. Oops! Aku sengaja menggoreskannya sedikit, agar kau mengetahui jika pisau ku cukup tajam." Siwon terlihat main-main dengan ucapannya, sedangkan ketika Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Siwon menggorekan pisaunya pada kulit sang sahabat, ia terlihat ingin sekali meremukkan tulang-tulang Siwon.

Baekhyun tampak memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol, tak luput gerak geriknya juga. Tampaknya ia menangkap sinyal bahwa sang pimpinan tim divisinya ingin membidikkan pistolnya ke arah Chanyeol, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Tunggu!" Teriak Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol, seluruh perhatian berpusat padanya kini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menduga bahwa Siwon bukan hanya ingin menyakiti dan melakukan kesepakatan, sangat tidak mungkin. Ketika Siwon terlibat baku hantam perlawanan dengan Baekhyun dan Suho, Baekhyun telah mencurigai bahwa Siwon memakai sebuah bom di tubuhnya dan hal itu terbukti ketika ia mendengar detak waktu dari bom yang ternyata terpasang di tubuh Siwon tepatnya di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Kau ketakutan, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Siwon, seluruh seisi kantor kepolisian terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Siwon tertawa mengejek pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun gesture tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit gemetar tentunya tidak luput dari pengelihatan Baekhyun.

"Pada mu atau pada kekasih mu pun aku tidak akan pernah merasa ketakutan, kalian tidak sebanding dengan ku." Jawab Siwon dengan angkuhnya, ia menatap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Kau takut bom yang dipasang di tubuh mu meledak sebelum kesepakatan disetujui, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun memperjelas, matanya menatap ke arah Siwon untuk meneliti perubahan mimik dari sang lawan bicara dan benar saja tebakannya, Siwon terlihat khawatir.

"Kau berusaha mengacaukan kesepakatan, bukan?" Tanya Siwon sembari tertawa hambar.

"Aku akan membantumu melepaskan bom itu dan kau tidak perlu mati konyol, bagaimana?" Kata Baekhyun berusaha membuat kesepakatan, tanpa Siwon ketahui, kedua tangan Baekhyun tengah membuka simpul tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"..." Siwon terlihat berpikir, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha memberikan sinyal ke Chanyeol bahwa ia harus mengevakuasi seluruh polisi di kantor karena Siwon telah membawa sebuah bom yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Kau diam, ku anggap iya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku lebih memilih diriku dipenjara daripada mati konyol hanya untuk kepentingan satu orang saja. Dimanfaatkan, jika tidak ada guna nya lagi maka dibuang begitu saja." Baekhyun berusaha mengecoh pikiran Siwon agar Siwon berubah pikiran.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun mengevakuasi seluruh petugas kepolisian di kantor, Baekhyun berhasil melonggarkan ikatan pada kedua tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon tentunya karena Siwon berdiri membelakanginya. Selagi Siwon masih memikirkan keputusannya, tangan kanan Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan mengambil borgol di saku belakang celana nya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dan menabrakkan dirinya ke arah Siwon yang mengakibatkan Siwon kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh telungkup, Baekhyun kemudian menarik paksa kedua tangan Siwon dan menariknya ke arah belakang agar memudahkannya untuk memborgol kedua tangan pria itu.

"Huft! Sekarang kau cukup diam saja dan aku akan menjinakkan bom yang terpasang di tubuhmu." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya singkat.

"Daebak! Tapi tunggu Baekhyun apakah kau benar mengetahui cara menjinakkan bom?" Ucap Suho yang masih terikat di kursi, Baekhyun kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Suho dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak, tapi aku sungguh merasa beruntung telah disandera berdua dengan mu hyung. Jadi katakan hyung kabel berwarna apa yang perlu ku potong agar bom ini berhenti menghitung waktu mundur?" Ucap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri, ia terlihat tengah membalikkan posisi tubuh Siwon menjadi telentang kemudian ia menyingkap kaos hitam yang digunakan oleh Siwon guna melihat bom yang terpasang dan tak lupa ia mengambil pisau yang tadi sempat Siwon acungkan padanya. Dirinya telah benar-benar siap untuk mendengar instruksi Suho dan mematikan peledak itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Bisakah kau buka kan simpul ini terlebih dahulu Baekhyun?" Pinta Suho yang langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun, kemudian mereka berdua berjongkok di dekat tubuh Siwon guna menjinakkan bom.

"Baiklah 1 menit 5 detik lagi bom ini akan meledak, sekarang katakan bagian mana yang perlu aku potong hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi pada Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun. Aigo!" Jawab Suho, melunturkan senyum di wajah Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Apa kata mu?! Detektif Byun kau telah menjebakku rupanya!" Teriak Siwon marah, sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun terlihat panik karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang mengetahui cara menjinakkan bom.

"Suho hyung! Aku kira kau tahu oleh karena itu aku merasa beruntung telah disandera dengan mu, kau kan lebih senior daripada diri ku. Bukankah setahun yang lalu kau, minseok hyung dan Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan menghadiri simulasi penjinakkan bom? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu hyung?" Ucap Baekhyun panik, sungguh keadaan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Ya tapi itu kan sudah setahun lalu, aku sudah melupakannya. Kita coba saja potong yang berwarna kuning, jika tidak kunjung berhenti maka potong yang merah. Bagaimana?" Jawab Suho dengan tampang bodohnya, Baekhyun dan Siwon terlihat melotot dan merasa tidak percaya dengan jawaban Suho.

"Hyung ini bukan bahan percobaan, salah potong maka bom ini akan meledak. Aigo! 43 detik lagi hyung! Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi." Ujar Baekhyun menekan Suho agar mengingat-ingat pelajaran yang diberikan saat simulasi.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah menyerah." Kata Siwon dengan pasrah, Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena ia merasa telah mengingkari janjinya untuk menjinakkan bom di tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung coba kau cari di laman internet!" Seru Baekhyun pada Suho, ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kau Detektif Byun sangat serasi dengan Detektif Park." Ucap Siwon mengutarakan kata-kata terakhirnya, Baekhyun terhenyak mendengarnya dan tanpa diketahui ada seseorang yang mendengar hal itu juga.

"Potong yang berwarna kuning.." Ucap seseorang bersuara bass yang ternyata adalah suara Chanyeol, ia tengah berdiri kurang lebih 1 meter dari tempat Baekhyun, Suho dan Siwon berada.

Baekhyun segera memotong yang berwarna kuning, namun ia menemukan kendala lagi. Pisaunya tumpul!

"Pisau ini tumpul, oh ayolah! Tinggal 15 detik lagi." Panik Baekhyun masih berusaha memotong kabel berwarna kuning, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mungkin karena ia panik.

"Kau memakai pisaunya di sisi yang salah, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol, ia merebut pisau itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan segera memotong kabel yang berwarna kuning.

Kabel berwarna kuning pun berhasil terpotong dan bom berhasil dijinakkan, ke empat lelaki yang tersisa di kantor kepolisian itu bernafas lega.

"Ku tarik kata-kata ku saat aku mengatakan kalau aku beruntung disandera bersama mu hyung, aku sungguh sangat sial bisa disandera dengan mu." Kata Baekhyun kesal, menimbulkan tawa dari ketiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Tunggu, tapi aku serius ketika mengatakan kalian berdua cocok." Kata Siwon sembari melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sedangkan yang ditatap malah bungkam.

.

.

.

(Dua jam kemudian)

Terlihat sebelas detektif tengah serius membahas perihal pembajakan yang terjadi dua jam lalu,

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran ketua klan Power, menurut ku Siwon dijebak." Ucap Tao mengatakan pendapatnya, Luhan dan Kai terlihat mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dijebak?" Tanya Minseok kebingungan.

"Aku tidak setuju jika Siwon dijebak, menurut ku dia hanya mengancam saja." Tutur Suho menimpali, seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu lantas langsung melihat ke arah Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mengancam katamu hyung? Oh astaga! Perlu ku ingatkan dia memakai bom di tubuhnya, itu bukan sebuah ancaman." Chanyeol menambahi.

"Chanyeol hyung, ku rasa Suho hyung ada benar nya. Bukankah tadi Siwon sempat membuat kesepakatan agar kita berhenti menyelidiki klan mereka dan berhenti untuk berusaha menyeret mereka ke dalam penjara." Pendapat Sehun sedikit banyak membuat spekulasi baru bagi para detektif lainnya.

"Baek, sejak kapan kau mengetahui jika Siwon membawa bom?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Sejak ia mengikat ku di kursi itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bahkan saat kau berkelahi dengannya kau tidak menyadari? Bukankah bom memiliki jam penghitung waktu mundur yang menimbulkan bunyi?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari hingga ia mulai mengikat ku." Terang Baekhyun lagi.

"Ada keanehan disini." Timpal Suho, seluruh mata di ruangan itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Wae?!" Tanya Suho tidak mengerti dengan tatapan rekan-rekannya.

"Saat menggeledahnya tadi aku dan Sehun hanya menemukan sebilah pisau saja, bukankah aneh?" Kai membeberkan sebuah fakta yang sedikit banyak membantu dalam menyatukan kepingan-kepingan puzzle misteri pembajakan kantor kepolisian.

"Benar dia dijebak dan diperdaya, sangat aneh jika ia hanya membawa sebilah pisau sebagai senjata." Kata Tao menyimpulkan.

"Ada sedikit keanehan lagi, Baekhyun hyung bilang jika dari awal ia tidak menyadari ada bom di tubuh Siwon hingga ia diikat di kursi." Sehun memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ada alat sadap yang dipasang!" Kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Benar, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama hyung." Terang Sehun menambahi.

"Baiklah akan dibagi menjadi dua team. Team pertama berisi Tao, Yixing, Suho, Luhan dan Minseok hyung akan menyelidiki di lapangan dan menginterogasi Siwon. Team kedua berisi aku, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai akan memeriksa cctv dan seluruh sudut kantor ini." Kata Chanyeol membagi tugas pada rekan-rekannya.

Semua detektif di ruangan itu bergegas untuk mulai menyelidiki, hingga tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan mereka.

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

Minseok membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan mereka.

"Sehun tolong buka kan jendela." Pinta Minseok, ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak terhadap kotak itu.

Seluruh detektif di ruangan itu menunggu Minseok untuk membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya, Minseok membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam seukuran sabun batang ada di tengah kotak itu.

"Tiarap!" Teriak Chanyeol memberi instruksi, Minseok segera melemparkan kotak itu ke arah luar ruangan mereka melalui jendela dan benar saja bom itu langsung meledak.

To Be Continue

#ChitChat

Hellow bellow!

Saya WooHoo, kalian bisa memanggil saya apapun yang kalian suka. Salam kenal!

Ini kali pertama saya berhasil publish fanfic di , agak mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena terbiasa dengan AFF dan Wattpad.

Tolong dikoreksi dan mohon bantuannya!

Dan tolong juga kirim banyak cinta untuk saya melalui kolom review.

Terima kasih.


End file.
